A Life Changing Proposal
by Failurebydesign
Summary: Is it possible for a plan that is meant to end a life, instead make two people fall in love? Hermione and Draco start their 6th year at Hogwarts and are still enemies, but then they fall for eachother. Soon these two are fighting for their lives, and love
1. The Nightmare

*Authors Note* I do not own anything besides the plot in this story; it all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I hope you enjoy my story. R/R and I will be so happy. Haha, okay, well. Enjoy!  
  
*Hermione's POV*  
  
The darkness surrounded me as I walked through the woods on a cold winter night. The moon was shining dimly on the frozen cold ground, just enough so I could see the roots of trees as I walked. I wasn't sure why I was walking, but I had the feeling as if someone was forcing me, like something was calling me to come and I had to obey. I peered into the overwhelming darkness as I walked deeper and deeper into the silent forest. A random breaking of a twig caught my attention; it was loud enough to cancel out the loud thunderous beating of my heart. I stopped to look around, searching through the trees. In the corner of my eye I saw a dark shadow glide past, I turned sharply to see what it was. I looked around, to my surprise there was nothing there. I panicked and turned around and began running trying to find my way out of the dark forest. I ran for what seemed like an eternity, I stopped and looked around, trying to figure out where I was. Soon I heard little quiet footsteps behind me; too scared to look back I went into a full sprint. I ran as quickly as I could, stumbling on the roots and twigs on the moist forest ground. I looked back as I heard the footsteps getting louder, next thing I knew my cloak had gotten caught on a stick. I soon fell to the ground, as I heard the footsteps getting closer I jumped up. I tried getting my cloak loose but it was impossible, I tore it off and continued on running. I began slowing down, loosing breath. I felt the blood run down from the cut on my lip, as I kept running I noticed the footsteps stopped. I slowly came to halt and hid behind a tree. I saw nothing and noticed that I was close to an exit of the woods. I turned around when suddenly a dark cloaked figure stepped in front of me. I screamed and tried to run but he grabbed my shirt when.  
  
"Hermione WAKE UP!" I heard my mother scream from downstairs.  
  
I sat straight up, catching my breath. My shirt was damp from sweat and I brushed back my messy drenched hair. This isn't the first time I have had this dream. It's been occurring all summer, ever since school ended. I took a deep breath, climbed out of bed, and went to the bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face, trying to calm myself down. I put my hair up, grabbed my robe, and headed downstairs.  
  
"Well, it's about time you woke up. I'm making pancakes, do you want some for breakfast?" my mum asked.  
  
"Sure," I said sitting down at the kitchen table.  
  
My mom turned around from the stove to look at me.  
  
"Are you alright dear? You look a little flushed. Do you have a temperature?" she asked caringly.  
  
"No mum, I'm fine, it's just a little hot, that's all."  
  
"Well, okay.take off your robe then. Breakfast won't be done for about 10 minutes. Why don't you go upstairs and start to pack."  
  
"Okay." I said then headed back up the stairs.  
  
I was going to go to spend the last week of vocation at the Weasley's house. I loved it over there, and Harry was going to be there too. Usually Ginny and I would hang out and watch the boys practice Quidditch, and I would help all of them with the last of their homework. Thinking of this made me happy and I put my nightmare in the back of my mind. 


	2. The Proposition

*Author's Note* Again, I don't own anything besides the plot. I hope you like this chapter, this kind of sets of the story. Thanks for reading and PLEASE review. Enjoy!  
*Draco's POV*  
  
"Master Draco, Master Draco." I heard along with a loud tapping on my bedroom door.  
  
"What is it Vincent?" I asked tearing my eyes from the book The Rise and fall of the Dark Arts.  
  
"May I come in sir?"  
  
"If you must."  
  
The thick oak door opened slowly exposing Vincent the family butler. He was a very short, round man; who was going bald quickly and had a very large sharp nose. He shuffled in quickly walking towards me. I put down my book and stayed sitting in my leather chair.  
  
"Your Father wants to see you in his study around 11:00 sir."  
  
"Did he tell you why?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"All right, fair enough, tell Father I will see him then."  
  
"Yes sir, and one last thing. Your mother wanted me to remind you that tomorrow afternoon you will be going to Diagon Alley with her to buy what you need for school."  
  
"Okay, thank you Vincent."  
  
"Your welcome sir," said the butler as he left my room.  
  
Why does my father want to meet me in his study? And why does he act like I am some sort of client or someone meeting him for business? Could he not just talk to me in my bedroom, like a normal Father? Yet, I have never been close to my father, so I am not surprised. In fact, my father and I don't even have a relationship, we never talk. It's a possibility that it is because I despise the man. Not for his past or his beliefs, but just how he treats my mother and me; putting his family last, and everything, even Lord Voldemort himself, first. At least I have my mother, my wonderful caring mother. How she got mixed up with my father, is beyond me. Yet, I will always love her. She may not be the nicest person to people, but to me, she's unbelievable. She has always been there for me, even in the worst of times.  
  
I thought about this some more when I looked at the large clock on my wall; I noticed it was almost 11:00. I stood up quickly and left my bedroom. As I walked up the large spiral staircase to my fathers study, I became more curious on why he wanted to see me. Father rarely talked to me, especially not during the day when he had much business to attend to. I walked down the dark hall that consisted of guest bedrooms, studies and a library. My father's study was at the very end up this hallway, with tall mahogany doors that went almost to the ceiling. I knocked on it when I heard my Father invite me in.  
  
"Yes, Draco, if that is you, you may come in."  
  
I pushed the door open and slowly walked inside. I never come into my Father's study, but it hadn't changed since the last time I saw it. Large bookcases were built into the majority of the walls, two very large windows were at the right of the room, but they were covered with thick scarlet curtains, not allowing very much light to enter. Straight ahead of me was my Father's long desk with a large portrait of his Father behind him. My father, who was sitting as his desk, beckoned me towards him. I did so and sat in one of the large black leather chairs my father had in front of his desk.  
  
"Ahh.Draco, how are you today?" he asked.  
  
"Fine." I said surprised, it was unusual for my father to have an actual conversation with me.  
  
"Yes, indeed, well, now I know this is out of the ordinary for me to call you down like this, but there is an issue I need to talk over with you. Now, I understand that you know that Lord Voldemort has returned," he said seriously.  
  
My heart stopped beating for a second as I thought about the idea. I did know Voldemort returned, a week ago, one cold night. I heard a noise from outside; as I looked at my window I saw a large group of cloaked figures. Then I saw my Father walk out the front door, when I realized it was the death eaters. I cracked open my window slowly, listening to what they were talking about. Some spoke excitedly and others spoke with fear.  
  
"Lucius, Voldemort has returned, he has called a meeting tonight, in the cave of the Dark Forest."  
  
I remembered my father mentioning the cave; it was a cave deep in the dark forest where the death eaters used to convene.  
  
"Yes, it seems so," said my father slowly while rubbing his arm. "How did he return?"  
  
"We do not know Lucius, we only know that he has, perhaps he will inform us tonight."  
  
With that being said they all soon apperated, leaving me wondering what was to come in the future.  
  
"Ah, yes, you do know" said my father as if he had read my mind.  
  
"Now, as you know, when Voldemort lost his power, all of us death eaters quickly turned back to the good side; saying that we were forced or something along those lines. Voldemort was disappointed and angry with us death eaters, we were his followers and then we quickly abandoned him when he fell. Voldemort, being the great man he is," said my Father sincerely, "Has gave us a second chance, yet we must do him a great favor."  
  
"What is that favor?" I asked coldly "And what does it have to do with me?"  
  
"Yes, well, this favor is one that I will take pride in doing, but yet it is a very serious matter." He sat silently for a minute, his eyes showing no emotion. "Voldemort has asked each death eater to kill," he paused again, "one mudblood."  
  
I sat their unsurprised, yet very interested. I was raised to hate mudbloods, those filthy wizards who were not pure, wizards who were born with non-magic parents. I of course was born into a pure-blood family, the best kind of family. We were people who ought to be taught magic, unlike those muggle-born disgraces. Yet, I still had no clue on how this involved me.  
  
"Right, but why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Well, Draco, you are going to help me."  
  
"Me? How will I help you?"  
  
"Well, you see, I thought I could do a favor for Voldemort and my son at the same time."  
  
"And how would that be?"  
  
"Who is the one person you despise in this world?"  
  
"Besides you." I muttered.  
  
"What was that?" he asked.  
  
"Erm, Harry Potter"  
  
"Besides that fool, we will leave him to the dark lord."  
  
"Then I suppose, Granger." I said. The thought of her almost made me sick to my stomach. True that I did not know her well, but we have became great enemies. I can't stand the fact that that mudblood does better than me in school, or how she makes those wise ass remarks. She is the one person, I could live without.  
  
"She is the reason why I called you in here Draco. I have promised Lord Voldemort that I would kill her to make up for my foolish behaviour when he lost his power. Now, the reason I need you is because there is no possible way I could reach her when she is at Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore would catch on, making it impossible to do my task. You, my boy, must pretend to get close to Miss Granger. Make her trust you, and then on the planned night you will take her deep into the dark forest, where I will be waiting for her."  
  
I thought this over for a few minutes, I had to get close to Hermione, and have her trust me. Then eventually lead her to her death.  
  
"Father believe me, I would love to live in a world without that girl. But the thought of acting nice to her disgusts me. I do not think I could carry on with this plan."  
  
"Yes I figured this could happen," said my father disappointed. "Now, even though you might not want to be involved with her death, if I do not carry on with this, Voldemort will come after you and your mother."  
  
Those words turned my body into ice. My mother's life was now in my hands. I cannot believe that my father would be able to do this, to risk his own family's life. This task isn't just to kill her now; this is to protect my mother and me. Suddenly I felt a huge burden come onto my shoulders. Before I might have not wanted to take on this task, not entirely because being nice to Granger disgusted me, but I could not live knowing I was involved with a death.  
  
"This might be a hard task for me father," I said, "But I suppose it is the only way to protect Mother, so I will do so."  
  
I thought about the commitment I just made and I felt a growing hatred towards my father. Why would he make me do this? The death of mudbloods did not bother me, but I did not want to take part in the killing. But now I must to save my own life, along with my mothers.  
  
"Thank you son, Voldemort would be proud," saying this, my father started towards me, to shake my hand.  
  
I stood up quickly, "I'm not trying to impress Voldemort, Lucius, I am trying to save my mother!" and with this said I stormed out of the room. 


End file.
